England
England is a country in Europe, one of four countries that forms the United Kingdom. History Construction of Stonehenge The megalithic monument of Stonehenge was built near the future emplacement of the town of Amesbury, as one of the many landmarks to mark the coordinates of the focal point of the first Convergence that occurred 5000 years ago.Thor: The Dark World Birth of James Montgomery Falsworth Birmingham is the birthplace of James Montgomery Falsworth, who went on to join Captain America as one of the Howling Commandos. During his time imprisoned in the Austrian HYDRA Weapons Facility, Falsworth was jailed in the same cell as other prisoners from different countries like Bucky Barnes, Dum Dum Dugan, Gabe Jones and Jacques Dernier, as Colonel Lohmer hoped that with splitting the prisoners by nationalities, they would be too busy with their own disputes to turn against their jailors. Falsworth mentioned Birmingham as his birthplace when introducing himself to his cellmates.Captain America: First Vengeance World War II HYDRA Desertion In 1943, Johann Schmidt and his HYDRA division went rogue, separating themselves from the Nazi regime and intended to nuke the capitals of all countries that would resist his conquest, including London.Captain America: The First Avenger Dismantling HYDRA The Strategic Scientific Reserve was moved to London during World War II, in an effort to dismantle HYDRA. Steve Rogers, able to witness a map showing the location of HYDRA facilities, shared this information with the SSR. Colonel Chester Phillips devised a plan, ordering Peggy Carter to contact MI6 in order to locate HYDRA Headquarters, while the SSR would destroy the known facilities with a batallion led by Rogers. Rogers went to the Whip & Fiddle pub in order to convince some of the prisoners he liberated in Austria, and enlisted the help of Dum Dum Dugan, Gabe Jones, Jim Morita, James Montgomery Falsworth and Jacques Dernier. Bucky Barnes also agreed to help not Captain America, but his friend Steve Rogers from Brooklyn. Peggy Carter entered the pub wearing a red dress, to inform Rogers that Howard Stark wanted him to test new equipment. Carter started flirting with Rogers, inviting him to a dancing date in a veiled way. Stark tested the Tesseract power cell obtained by Rogers in the Austrian HYDRA Weapons Facility, that caused an explosion despite its minimal size. The following day, Rogers went to his appointment with Stark to test the equipment, being seduced by Private Lorraine while waiting. Lorraine managed to kiss Rogers, being witnessed by Peggy Carter. Carter, jealous after watching the kiss, was retaliated by Rogers, thinking that Stark's invitation to a in Lucerne was an intimate proposal. Carter simply told Rogers that he still had no idea about how to talk to women. Rogers went to meet Stark, who showed his advances in fibers for the uniform and improvements for the shield. Rogers discovered a prototype made of Vibranium, a very unusual metal able to completely absorb vibrations. Carter, still upset, tested the shield shooting at Rogers with a handgun, with the shield completely absorbing the shots. Astonished by her reaction, Rogers handed Stark a few ideas for his uniform.Captain America: The First Avenger Captain America and the Howling Commandos The Strategic Scientific Reserve was constantly updated on the status of the mission carried out by Captain America and his unit, removing the facilities from the map maintained in their underground facility in London. Colonel Chester Phillips and agent Peggy Carter watched a film sent to show the progress of the mission, where Steve Rogers was seen carrying a photograph of Carter in his compass. Despite her coldness during Roger's departure, Carter realized how much Rogers cared for her. Blueprints Theft Captain America pursued a group of HYDRA undercover agents through the streets of London, who had stolen a series of blueprints belonging to the Strategic Scientific Reserve. Rogers successfully evaded their shots during the persecution, and rendered their car useless, forcing them to continue on foot. The HYDRA agents tried to use the underground to escape, but they entered one of the stations being used as an air raid shelter that had no exit. The agents took the refugees as hostages, with their leader holding a boy at gunpoint. Captain America entered the station and, instead of attacking the agent, he told him that even although he managed to escape, all the men that fight for the ideal that all people deserve to be free would be hunting him until they managed to capture him. Rogers' speech inspired all the refugees in the station, that attacked and managed to subdue the HYDRA agents. Once they were defeated, the boy that was taken as a hostage returned the stolen briefcase to Captain America.The Avengers: The Avengers Initiative Capture of Arnim Zola Arnim Zola was taken to London as a prisoner, kept in a prison where colonel Chester Phillips tried to interrogate him, as he was the only HYDRA agent that didn't swallowed a Cyanide Pill to commit suicide. Phillips deduced that Zola wanted to live, and informed Zola that they used him as a bait, sending a fake message about an agreement made by Zola to be expatriated to Switzerland in exchange for information. Zola replied that he didn't revealed any information, but Phillips knew that Johann Schmidt would not believe that, as Zola had many information about him and HYDRA. Phillips also remarked that as the last soldier killed in action was Steve Rogers' best friend, Bucky Barnes, Zola couldn't count on be protected. Zola started revealing Schmidt's motivations and goals, as was able to dominate the whole world using the technology powered by the Tesseract. Rogers, saddened by the loss of his friend, went to the ruins of the Whip & Fiddle pub, destroyed after the bombings over London. Peggy Carter found Rogers there, unsuccessfully trying to get drunk, as the Super Soldier Serum provoked his cells to regenerate fast enough to avoid the effects of alcohol. Carter told Rogers that Barnes' death was not his fault, as Barnes believed in Rogers, and assumed the risks of their mission for him. Rogers used Barnes death as a motivation to go after Schmidt without stopping until every HYDRA member was dead or behind bars. Colonel Phillips informed Rogers and the rest of the Strategic Scientific Reserve to inform them of the information revealed by Zola, specifically the location of HYDRA Headquarters and Schmidt's plan to devastate the United States with a series of bombings. With these information, Rogers devised a plan to attack the facility, beginning with him making a frontal assault alone. Victory Day London celebrated the and the end of World War II. The Howling Commandos reunited to commemorate the sacrifice of Captain America, that saved countless lives. The Strategic Scientific Reserve dismantled its underground facility in London, and Colonel Chester Phillips handed Peggy Carter the dossier about Steve Rogers, knowing she would want to keep it as a memento. Birth of Jemma Simmons England was the birthplace of Jemma Simmons, who grew up to become a S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist. Her parents continued to live in England, calling their daughter so that she could explain to them the events surrounding the attack of the Dark Elves upon London.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.08: The Well The Convergence Erik Selvig's Theories In 2014, Erik Selvig investigated the effects of the upcoming Convergence at Stonehenge while suffering a state of mental unstability due to being mind-controlled by Loki during his invasion of Earth. Selvig got naked and insulted the tourists at Stonhenge while intimidating with a device that looked like a shovel, and was subsequently arrested for public scandal, being transferred to Amesbury to wait for a psychological evaluation. Jane Foster's Date Jane Foster moved to London to her mother's house, feeling depressed and grieving for Thor after being unable to see him since he departed from New Mexico, and in order to study a series of lectures Erik Selvig managed to discover in the area. Trying to move on with her life, Foster had a date with a man named Richard, where she showed to be uncomfortable as she spent fifteen minutes hidden behind a menu. Richard guessed Foster had a story with another man, and Foster confessed that the man departed. Richard tried to empathize with her, as he lived what he thought was a similar situation, as he had a relationship with a woman that later found a job in New York City, and the distance killed their relationship, along with the fact that she had been sleeping with the other man. Darcy Lewis, Foster's assistant, appeared at the restaurant, and though Richard first thought she was a waitress, Foster quickly introduced her. Lewis revealed that the Phase Meter in their laboratory started reading some strange signals that coincided with one of Selvig's theories during his state of mental instability following being mind-controlled by Loki during his invasion of Earth. Foster dismissed Lewis and tried to continue with her date, but Richard realized she wanted to go with Lewis, and prompted her to do it. Foster exited the restaurant and got on Lewis' car to check the readings. Gravitational Anomaly Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis went to check the source of the readings detected by Lewis accompanied by Ian Boothby, Lewis' own intern, who was honored to work with Foster. Foster tried to contact Erik Selvig, but unbeknownst to her, he had been arrested at Stonehenge for public scandal. Foster, Lewis and Boothby arrived at a warehouse, and started searching the place for the source of the readings. Inside the warehouse, they found three children, John, Navid and Maddie, who first asked if they were policemen, and then showed them the place they had just discovered after Foster identified herself as a scientist. Inside the warehouse, the laws of physics had been altered, allowing the children to lift a large track with one hand, or creating a concealed Wormhole at the bottom of a set of stairs, that was connected both to another at the top of the stairs and a third wormhole to Svartalfheim. Foster went alone to investigate the readings while Lewis was busy having fun with the wormholes, Foster came across a another Wormhole that swallowed and transported her to the place where the Aether was hidden five millenia before. In that place, she unwillingly became a host for the Aether, that started acting as an infection inside her body and made her pass out. Foster woke up at the warehouse, and came across the policemen, as Lewis called them due to Foster being absent for five hours. Foster was angry, as if the police discovered the gravitational anomaly at the warehouse, S.H.I.E.L.D. would surely isolate the area and restrict the access, rendering her unable to study it. Foster and Lewis noticed that, though it was raining, the water didn't fall at the point where Foster was standing, as if an invisible barrier was surrounding her. At that moment, Foster saw Thor gazing at her, as he had been transported to Earth when Heimdall stopped being able to see Foster when she was transported to the place where the Aether was buried. Foster slapped Thor's face two times, one to be sure that he was real, and another for disappearing for over two years. Thor explained his reason to be absent, as he had to stopped the wars that erupted following the destruction of the Bifrost Bridge, and though he was at New York City during the Battle of New York to protect Earth from Loki, he couldn't see her. Thor was about to confess her love for Foster and kiss her when Lewis interrupted them, informing Foster that the police were going to arrest them for entering a private property without permission. However, as a police officer tried to arrest Foster, the Aether inside her erupted creating a shockwave to defend itself. Thor, worried for Foster's condition, stopped the agents from approaching her, and departed with her to Asgard. Convegence Lecture Erik Selvig was taken to a mental institution following his arrest at Stonehenge, where he tried to explain the Convergence to his fellow patients as if it was a lecture at a university. Selvig explained that the universe rotated in a cycle every 5000 years, and every cycle the Nine Realms got aligned. During the Convergence, the nine realms are connected, and gravity, light and matter can pass from one world to another. He theorized that the results could be devastating, so he designed a set of Gravimetric Spikes to stabilize the focal point of the Convergence and pass by its effects. However his fellow patients didn't even pay attention and one of them was only worried about retrieving his shoe. Check Out of Erik Selvig Darcy Lewis was worried as both Jane Foster and Erik Selvig didn't return her calls, and she was unable to contact S.H.I.E.L.D. to inform them about the discovery of the gravitational anomaly and Thor's arrival at London, while Ian Boothby saw the news report about Selvig's arrest at Stonehenge. The following morning, Lewis and Boothby went to the mental institution were Selvig had been admitted to check him out. At first, Selvig didn't recognized her, but was glad to see her upon recognizing her. Boothby introduced himself to Selvig, while Selvig looked to be absent. Selvig told him that the reason he was in that state is that he had a god inside his brain before swallowing the medication he had been assigned. As the Gravimetric Spikes started reading the gravitational effects of the Convergence, Selvig realized that the effects began before what he had calculated, and they witnessed as a group of birds cross through Wormholes above the sky and on the ground of London. Selvig was relieved to see that he was not crazy, and threw his medication to a trash can, and asked to go to Foster's laboratory. Return to Earth Richard called Jane Foster following their date. Unbeknownst to him, Foster was not on Earth, as she was on Svartalfheim, and as she was surprised to be able to receive phone calls, she prompted him to keep talking. Richard asked her to go on another date, maybe for dinner, and Foster's unrelated answers made him believe she was accepting, and the call was lost as Foster and Thor crossed a Wormhole from Svartalfheim to the warehouse in London, with Thor visibly jealous as Foster was receiving calls from another man. Thor and Foster returned to her home, where they reunited with Erik Selvig, Darcy Lewis and Ian Boothby. Selvig hugged both Foster and Thor, and was both happy and relieved to hear that Loki died. Foster and Selvig discussed Malekith's intentions to use the Aether as a weapon, using Earth as the point to launch his attack over the Nine Realms, exponentially increasing the power of the Aether. In order to calculate this point, Selvig revealed that Mayan, Egyptian and Chinese structures of antiquety were built using the gravitational of the Convergence, and Stonehenge and other similar landmarks in England marked the coordinates of the focal point of the Convergence at Greenwich. Greenwich Battle of Greenwich Jane Foster, Erik Selvig, Darcy Lewis, Ian Boothby were tasked with placing Selvig's Gravimetric Spikes around the focal point of the Convergence, in order to stabilize its effects and prevent Malekith to use the Convergence to increase the power of the Aether. Malekith and the Dark Elves arrived in their Flagship before the spikes could be placed, provoking chaos and panic on the streets. However, Thor arrived ready to stop Malekith, who threatened him as death would claim his live no matter where he was, as his universe would have never had to exist. Malekith attacked Thor using the Aether, who was able to resist the impacts and realized that the time for preparating the attacks using the Aether was proportional to the strength of the attacks, so Thor taunted Malekith to launch a strong attack, seizing the opportunity to attack Malekith using his hammer Mjølnir. The sky showed multiple portals that were opened to the rest of the Nine Realms, and Foster planned to use the Gravimetric Spikes to control the portals and distract Malekith and the Dark Elves until the maximum effects of the Convergence wear off. Foster started controlling the portals, transporting many Dark Elves out of range but, accidentally, she transported Lewis and Boothby too. The students at Greenwich witnessed the battle between Thor and Malekith, without paying attention to Foster's advice to evacuate the area, as they were more worried to see Thor in action, until one of the blows exchanged between Thor and Malekith caused a shockwave that broke the crystals of the windows they were looking through. The battle continued, and the two warriors were transported to Svartalfheim during the battle, being transported back to Earth through a portal situated in the sky, falling into Svartalfheim again. Thor and Malekith crossed another portal on Svartalfheim, and falled over the building into yet another portal before hitting the ground, this time appearing at Jotunheim. Two jets of the tried to attack the Dark Elf Flagship, although the launched missiles and the planes were drawn in by a portal that transported them to Vanaheim. Lewis and Boothby tried to escape from a group of Dark Elves that tried to kill them, and were saved in the nick of time by a Jotunheim Beast that was transported to London through a portal. Boothby managed to lift a car that was floating thanks to the gravitational effects of the Convergence, and used it to crush another group of Dark Elves. Selvig and Foster used the gravimetric spikes to escape numerous Dark Elves, transporting them to another place, what made Lewis and Boothby appear in front of them while they were kissing. Thor reappeared at a subway station, and took the train to arrive at Greenwich again. Malekith looked at the portals that were now fully opened above Greenwich and started to summon the full potential of the Aether in order to launch his attack over the Nine Realms during the climax of the Convergence. Thor took Selvig's Gravimetric Spikes and placed them inside the area now covered by the Aether. Malekith announced that darkness was returning, and asked Thor if he was there to witness the end of his universe, but Thor responded that he was there to accept his surrender, and started attacking Malekith with the Gravimetric Spikes that, after being activated, mutilated Malekith sending his arms to Svartalfheim. Thor stroke a final blow with Mjølnir that launched Malekith against his Flagship, and Foster activated the spikes to send his body to Svartalfheim. The hole caused on the ship by the last portal activated by Foster made the ship to fall, but as it was about to crash an unconscious Thor and Foster, who stayed by his side, Selvig activated another spike to transport the flagship to Svartalfheim, crushing Malekith instead. The jets that were transported to Vanaheim managed to return to Earth moments before the portals were closed and the effects of the Convergence started to vanish. Cleanup S.H.I.E.L.D. teams were called to cleanup the debris of the Battle of Greenwich, including Phil Coulson and his team, classifying the debris on site to retrieve any piece of Dark Elf technology, such as parts of the Dark Elf Flagship. Leo Fitz was tired of checking alien spectrographic signatures one piece at a time, but Grant Ward called it a necessary precaution to avoid alien material falling in the wrong hands. Meanwhile, Jemma Simmons received another call from her parents wanting an explanation about what happened at Greenwich, but she refused to answer them, as she hadn't talked to them since she was infected by the Chitauri Virus. Fitz found another piece of the ship, but Ward quickly took it out of his hands and stored it in a briefcase to be contained. Skye asked Coulson about the nature of Asgardians as aliens from another planet, and how they were worshipped as the Gods of when they arrived on Earth thousands of years before. On the other hand, Coulson was more concerned about the cleanup they had to make every time Thor visited Earth. Skye would have wanted to take a look inside the Dark Elf Flagship, and even talked to Melinda May about the idea of piloting it. Coulson noticed that every time an alien item was in human hands something bad happened, and Skye noted how she would place Thor in her hands, with May agreeing with Skye. Before the cleanup ended, Coulson and the rest of the team where reassigned to investigate a case at Trillemarka National Park in Norway. Aftermath of the Battle of Greenwich Jane Foster, Erik Selvig, Darcy Lewis, Ian Boothby were reunited two days after the Battle of Greenwich at Foster's apartment, with Lewis trying to cheer Foster up about Thor's departure, since he committed treason when he and Foster left Asgard. However, Thor returned to London and Foster run out of her house to passionately kiss Thor. At the warehouse where Foster discovered the effects of the Convergence, the Jotunheim Beast that was transported to Earth during the battle run amok chasing birds.Thor: The Dark World Post-credits Scene Clairvoyant Candidates Grant Ward and Antoine Triplett traveled to Milton Keynes in England, as one of the random teams chosen to investigate the candidates rejected from the Index as possible identities for the Clairvoyant. Upon arriving, Triplett let Ward know what John Garrett told him about his family, comparing them to the ; although as Ward answered that he doubted Garrett said that, Triplett admitted he did his own research, as he found hard to follow Ward's footsteps. Ward asked the point of the conversation, and Triplett said he only wanted to keep things light. However, Ward took the mission as serious matter, as the Clairvoyant almost killed Skye. Triplett replied that he actually killed his partner, Dan Monroe, and he had to tell Monroe's 6-year-old son about his father's death. For this, Triplett warned Ward that if they find the Clairvoyant, it was better that Ward stayed out of his way. Ward replied that they were sent to capture the Clairvoyant, not to kill him, but Triplett asked to him to think what would happened if Skye had died. The two agents received the file with the candidate's identity, Elijah Fordham, that was serving 18 life sentences for a killing spree during the 1990s. Ward and Triplett entered the Milton Keynes Prison, and found that there were no guards inside. As Victoria Hand informed the rest of the teams that Felix Blake was attacked by Deathlok, Ward and Triplett quickly abandoned the prison to avoid a possible ambush.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.16: End of the Beginning The New S.H.I.E.L.D. Phil Coulson told Melinda May that the new S.H.I.E.L.D. had allies in London. As he prepared to go, he decided that obtaining the original 0-8-4, the Obelisk, was more important.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.01: Shadows References External Links * * Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:Captain America: The First Avenger Locations Category:Thor: The Dark World Locations Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Locations Category:Comics Locations